someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Herobrine on the Xbox
One evening after returning from a brutal conference at school Trey wanted to play Minecraft for the pc with his friend Alden. The 1.5 Update (The redstone update) had just come out and Trey was a big fan of redstone. After his Alden got on the server they played with the new features and shortly afterwards Alden had to leave to go get his new computer at staples. After a sigh Trey had gone to play Xbox to see if his best friend Matt was online, and he was. Matt was playing Minecraft for Xbox so Trey decided to tag along. When he entered in the world Matt came to greet him and take him to his home in the extreme hills biome. When they got to the house it soon became night time and Trey saw some light in the distance and out of curiosity went to check it out. The light source was just a lava pit above ground, seeing this the Trey proceeded to create a nether portal using a nether portal mold and lava buckets and water buckets. Trey wanted to build another house using the brown mushroom and bonemeal, Matt however wanted a friend so he befriended a dog. The nether is a hell like demension in Minecraft where netherack, glowstone, and nether quartz spawn. Apon lighting the portal the game made a sound Trey had never heard before, he had been playing since the alpha stages and was puzzled, but he didnt pay any mind. Trey started noticing that sometimes random things would break around him like flowers, grass, even blocks! He payed no mind and blamed lag. Later even stranger things were happening, his sugarcane farm would be gone and doors started opening and closing by themselves, torches were breaking and placing randomly. Trey knew this wasnt Matt because he always saw Matt collecting wood or mining, Trey had also checked who was in the game dozens of times. Trey also knew that you could brew invisibility potions but they dont even have a brewing stand. Trey put all his inventory into a chest and entered the nether to scout the region. When Trey spawned in the nether he noticed that the nether portal was generated directly in a nether fortress, Trey shouted "AWESOME, Matt we got our portal directly in a nether fortress!" Trey proceeded to explore and found a huge vein of glowstone, the glowstone started randomly breaking. Then he traveled back. When Trey got back to the house all the lights were destoryed, then Trey hid in his room. Matt's dog started crying, Trey looked what was happening, Matt's dog was just getting damaged for no reason, almost like it was poisoned. It then died and Matt became furious, blaming Trey for killing his dog he killed Trey. When Trey respawned Matt was yelling "Holy sh*t! The door is possesed!!!" Trey rushed in to notice that nothing was going on. Matt finally believed that Trey didn't kill his dog. Trey layed a line of redstone around the doorway and powered it with a redstone torch. He then put a sign that said "DO NOT CROSS THIS LINE" Later after returning from the nether, Trey saw another sign next to the redstone saying "aren't u glad u have that line" Trey and Matt were pretty creeped out by this. Trey then put a sign that said "Who are you?" After repeating the process Trey returned to find a blank sign, he then realized Herobrine was typing or something. Trey randomly died and was unable to respawn. The chat said "Hydraxous was slain by a zombie" Hydraxous is Trey's gamertag. Trey then finally respawned and went outside. The sign now said "CensoredCensoredCensoredCensored" Trey was pretty creeped out. Then Trey and Matt went to the nether again, Matt kept getting teleported away after seeing the nether portal effect but it was messed up and blueish, which is impossible in Minecraft Xbox Edition. After a while of "trolling?" and torment. Herobrine did one of his signature moves. Making trees with no leaves. Then and only then Trey was positive it was Herobrine and was shocked out of his mind that he exists. Herobrine then completly destoryed Matt's house with lava and blocked the nether portal. Trey then hid in a cave with 1 torch, then Herobrine destoryed the cave with lightning creepers and lava, Trey and Matt became extremely angered and quit the game. Apon quiting Trey's Xbox shut down randomly. Then after being creeped to the bone Matt and Trey went on to play Black Ops 2. Trey and Matt then never went back on that save again. The End Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Minecraft Category:Sequel Category:Video Game Category:Original Story